


A Bedrosian boy in a Tau’ri world

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyan tries to adjust to his new life and world. Written for the prompt tangled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedrosian boy in a Tau’ri world

Nyan woke his first morning in his new room unsure of what to think. He had renounced his own land when he followed Teal’c and the rest of his people to their world.  
Was he still a Bedrosian even if he would never lay his eyes upon its soil again? He wondered about how his disappearance would be explained, would they just pretend he was dead? Would his family and friends grieve for him? Would they brand him as a coward and a traitor?  
He hoped that the Tau’ri would not hold it against him. He hoped in time he would be able to untangle his feelings and his loyalties.


End file.
